I need You
by katty
Summary: Summary to 'Even Angels Fall' Everynight Fiona gets a strange dream. What do they mean? CluFi hinting.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm back! Finally! This is kind of like the sequel to 'Even Angels Fall'. It's been like three months since I finished that story, the whole midterms, homework/projects thing is REALLY not cool. Oh well,  
Anyways, this takes place in the end of Fiona's school year.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own So Weird. If you'd like to send me Eric Lively or Erik von Detton, I'd be glad to take them. But right now, i dont own them, their characters, or anything affiliated with them. I own Kat, Greg, Dave and Tracey. Also I dont own the title, which is the song by Leann Rimes. I donno when I'm gonna use the song, but I'll find a place to put it. Ok, onto the story.  
  


**Prologue**  


Fiona sighed, glancing out of the window once again. She had tried hard to concentrate on her schoolwork, but it wasn't working. Softly, she stroked the light green crystal that hung from her choker. Clu had given her that as a gift the last time they had visited, and for some reason, it was like Fiona's homesick remedy. *Only four more days...* She thought to herself. Four more days, and she'd be out of this town, and back at her family's nice, comfy cottage, away from all of the over privileged snots that contaminated this town.  
" Miss Phillips? Would you like to join the class? Or would you prefer to sleep?" Fiona's teacher asked, glaring at the teen.  
Fi sighed, her face growing red. " Sorry." She muttered.  
" Freak." One of the girls behind her muttered.  
" Take a look in the friggen mirror." Fiona mumbled, sighing. Yep, her life was officially hell.  
" So, what were you day dreaming about?" Fiona's best friend Tracey asked, tapping her on the shoulder.  
" Nothing." Fiona shrugged.  
" Bull, what's wrong?"  
" Would you two shut up?" Fiona's friend Dave hissed, looking at the two. " I really don't feel like having Mullen yell at us..." Their usually cool teacher had come down with a serious case of PMS and the teens were suffering most of the blow.  
" Shove it Dave." Tracey whispered. Dave stuck his tongue out at her, and Fiona giggled.  
" Miss Phillips. Are you having any problems focusing today?" Mrs. Mullen asked, glaring her once again.  
" Sorry ma'am." Fiona smiled, looking at her friends.  
" Kids really. I know that Summer break is four days away, but please. Focus. I need to get this in. I promise, this is my last lesson. Then the rest of the days it'll be a free period. I promise." Mrs. Mullen said, sighing.  
" Sorry." Fiona, Tracey and Dave said together, smiling. Their teacher laughed and continued to write on the board, occasionally stopping to explain something.  
" So Fi, when's Annie coming to town?" Lana, one of the girls Fiona hated, asked, smiling.  
" Number one, my names Fiona. Not Fi. Only my friends can call me Fi, and you, are not one of my friends. Number two, I have no friggen idea when the hell Annie will decide to bless this town with her presence, and number three, I'm not her damn secretary so I'd appreciate if you'd just leave me alone." Fiona snapped, glaring at the girl. Dave and Tracey laughed, as Lana turned around. " I swear I hate these bimbos." She muttered. " Do I look like I know everything Annie does? My god why don't I just become her damn tour manager?"   
" Just ignore it Fi." Tracey advised, giggling.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
A blue haired teen stood outside of Mrs. Mullen's window, looking in. He smiled, spotting the girl he longed to see sitting in the back of the classroom, giggling over something.  
" I've missed you." He whispered. He touched the glass, looking longingly at the girl. He jumped as the bell rang, seeing her leave the room. He watched her retreating figure before deciding to go back to his home, sighing.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm bacckkk!!! hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own em.  
  
Chapter 1  
" You know he's weak." Stacey spoke softly, stroking her boyfriend's cheek.  
" He's not weak Stace… just stupid." Brent's eyes narrowed. " We need him on our side."  
" Why?? Why do we need that traitor on our side again? Let him starve!"  
" I'll tell you why we need that traitor." Brent growled, grabbing the girl's neck, slamming her against the wall. " That TRAITOR is the very key to getting the revenge I want on the Phillips family." He growled. " And until that TRAITOR is on our side, that girl can continue to ruin everything my father dreamed of!"  
" I'm sorry…" Stacey whimpered.  
" Sometimes…" Brent's eyes glowed gold as a smirk crossed his face. " Sorry isn't good enough." He whispered into her ear, snapping her neck. " Stupid girl… thought she could actually fake being one of us… where do they get these stupid ideas?" He sighed, wiping his hands clean. He stretched, leaving the room.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Help me!!" A blond haired girl screamed, trying to get away from the spiky haired male chasing her.  
" Where am I?" Fi thought to herself, her eyes wide. The guy was going to kill that girl… right in front of her. " STOP!" She shouted, but her pleas went unheard. The guy pounced on the girl, and hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. He glanced up, looking directly at Fiona.  
" Fi!" Miranda shook the teenager, smiling. " Fiona it's seven… time to get ready for school." She smiled, seeing the girl rub her eyes, then sit up.  
" Goody." Fi mumbled, standing up. She tried to push her dream out of her head, walking into the bathroom.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Fiona began the walk to school, sighing. These were the times she wished Greg, Tracey or even Dave lived closer to her. She hated walked to school, especially after having one of those nightmares. She always felt so paranoid, as if someone was watching her. She touched her necklace, thinking of her family and friends, especially of Clu.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The blue haired teen followed Fiona quietly towards her school. Something was bothering her, but he didn't know what.  
He hated to see her so upset, but knew that she probably had reason to be. So far from her family, still grieving over the loss of her father, the constant pressure to be just like Annie, he knew all of it. That's why he had chosen this place to live, to be her comfort.  
He casually walked over to her, smiling as a slight breeze came, blowing the loose papers Fiona held in her hand fly around. He bent down, and picked them up, handing them to her.  
" Um... thank you." Fiona smiled, reaching to take the papers from him.  
He merely smiled, getting a shock when their hands connected.  
*I miss him so much.* He heard Fiona think and inwardly, he felt his heart drop.  
" Thank you." Fiona said again, looking at him. He looked at her, biting his lip.  
" Your welcome." He whispered. Nervously, he pushed his hat back, revealing his face. Fiona gasped, and he looked at her.   
" It's you..." She whispered. *She does remember me...*  
" Excuse me?"  
" Get away from me!" She exclaimed, beginning to run.  
" Fiona..." He whispered, standing there, confusion written across his face. Why had she run from him?  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Tracey sat on the top of one of the many desks, sighing. Greg and Dave were in the front of the room, goofing off. The three heard the door open, and saw Fiona run in, knocking Greg and Dave to the ground.  
" Whoa, a little slower Fi, I don't think your late yet..." Tracey grinned, looking at her friend.  
" Sorry." Fiona said quietly, lending her hands to her friends. The two boys took them gratefully, dusting the dirt off of their uniforms.  
" What got you so upset?" Greg asked, looking at his friend. Over the past few months Fiona had moved here, she and Greg had become very close, and he could read her like a book.  
" Nothing, I just saw something freaky."  
" Wanna share with the class?" Dave asked. Tracey shot him a look, and Greg hit him in the head.  
" Come on Fi." Tracey said, taking her friend's hand. Fiona nodded, allowing her friend to lead her to the girl's bathroom. " Ok spill it."  
" I had another nightmare last night." Fiona muttered, leaning against one of the stall doors.  
" Oh man..." Tracey whispered after her friend had finished describing the dream to her. Fiona sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
" That's not the worst of it. Today, when I was walking to school, I saw him."  
" Fi..."  
" I'm serious Tracey. I saw him. He gave me my papers... It was like one of those stalker things, when the stalker goes and sees the person he's stalking?"  
" Fiona, calm down, it probably was just your imagination."  
" Sure it was."  
" I'm serious. Just think, two more days and you'll be with your family, and all of this will be gone. That's probably why you're getting the dreams in the first place, nervousness about seeing your friends and family again."  
" You think way too much of this." Fiona sighed, smiling a little.  
" Thank you. So... excited to see Clu?" Tracey asked, grinning. Fiona laughed, nodding a little. " Aww..."  
" Tracey..."  
" Too bad he isn't here now, he could take you to the junior prom!"  
" Ok now your getting carried away." Fiona laughed, walking out of the bathroom.  
" I'm serious. It could happen."  
" Ok your nuts." Fiona grinned.  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah. Blah. Blah. I dont own them.  
  
Chapter 3  
Fi began walking down the street, sighing to herself. Her last nightmare had freaked her out completely; she couldn't believe she had seen that man do that to a girl. And the way he looked right in her direction, as if he was saying she was next. It was enough to make Fi call her mother up and beg her to let her go back on the tour.  
" Fi!" She heard someone shout as someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed, the self-defense course she and Tracey had taken setting in as she kicked the person between the legs, and then began to run.  
" FI!!" She turned around for an instant, and blinked, seeing Clu kneeling on the floor, moaning in pain, Jack, Carey and Kat behind him, running towards her. She blushed and ran back, hanging her head down.  
" Well hello to you too." Clu squeaked, wobbly standing up.  
" Sorry… I thought you were one of the perverts around here." Fi mumbled. " Are you ok?"  
" Yeah, I'm fine… sorry to jump on you like that… but we called you like twenty times…" Clu grinned.  
" That'll teach you to try to tackle a girl." Kat laughed, Clu sticking his tongue out at her. Fi blushed, and looked down.  
" This is a surprise… what brings you guys here?" Fi asked, changing the subject.  
" You mean to tell me, that the 100 posters that Irene and I made, AND had posted around this neighborhood and your school, you don't know?" Kat exclaimed. Fi gave her friend a blank stare, shaking her head slightly. Jack laughed, and then began to explain.  
" Mom's doing a few late night show appearances, and she's scheduled to perform at your school Friday night." Jack explained, smiling. Fi's face brightened up, and her friends laughed. " Come on guys."   
" I can't believe you guys are here! Oh my god, Kat wait 'til you see my dress! It's so awesome!" Fiona exclaimed, and began to tell her friend all about her dress, school, and the upcoming dance.  
" Ugh, I never thought my sister would become a bimbo, but it's happened." Jack laughed.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Mommy!" Fiona exclaimed, running into her Aunt's home.  
" Hi baby." Molly said, hugging her daughter. " How are you sweetie?"  
" I'm good mom. Why didn't anyone tell me you were coming?"  
" And take all of the surprise out?" Molly laughed.  
" Where's Irene and Ned?" Fiona asked, looking around.  
" They're at the Hammertion Hotel… tomorrow we're all going to go there, to stay. Miranda told me you have Friday off to get ready for the dance, so we figured you'd want to stay with us." Fiona smiled, nodding.  
" I can't wait mom."  
" Me either sweetie. Now, your aunt and I are going to have to go down to the hotel to run a rehearsal, so it'll be you kids eating tonight, alright?"  
" Ok mom." Fiona smiled.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" This is the best. Oh my God you don't know how happy I am that you guys are here! I was going INSANE!!" Fiona exclaimed.  
" And when haven't you been insane?" Clu teased. Fiona stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbed another slice of pizza.  
" I mean in school genius. The people in that school are complete and total snots. Do you know how many times I got asked if Annie was coming to our school any time soon? It was like I was her personal secretary!" Fiona exclaimed. " Speaking of Annie, where is she?"  
" She's doing a few European tours." Carey explained. " Don't worry, she'll be back for the U.S. tour."   
" I can't wait, I haven't seen her since, wow, a while."   
" Has 'wow', 'oh my god' and other bimbo terms become a permanent part of your vocabulary?" Jack teased.   
" No! I'm just excited!" Fiona exclaimed.  
" I'm kidding sis."  
" So whose the date for this big junior prom?" Kat asked, smiling.  
" My friends and I are just going together. We actually weren't gonna go, good thing we decided to go eh? I would've missed Mom." Fiona explained.  
" Good thing." Clu nodded and Carey laughed.  
" So how were the grades this term?"  
" They were ok." Fiona shrugged.  
" Just ok?"   
" A's and B's."  
" Well that's… lower than last term, the B's I mean, but that's still good Fi." Jack said, smiling at his sister. Fiona shrugged.   
" I try."  
" Kids, what are you still doing up? It's almost midnight!" Miranda exclaimed, looking at the teens.  
" Well, we were hungry again." Kat explained sheepishly.  
" Off to bed kids, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Molly said smiling.  
" Night mom." Fiona and Jack said, kissing their mother goodnight. Kat, Clu and Carey said their goodnights and followed the teens towards the rooms they would be using.  
" Wow, I can't wait until tomorrow." Fiona squealed, getting into her bed. Kat laughed, getting into the cot Miranda had put in the room for her.  
" I'll bet you can't. Get some sleep Fi, you'll need your 'beauty sleep'." Kat grinned.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own them!!!!  
Chapter 3  
" No... stay away, please, go away from me!" Fi thrashed in her sleep, waking up Kat.  
" Fi?" Kat groggily looked around, her eyes locking on the moving figure of her friend. Fi screamed out in pain and Kat stood up, rushing to her friends side. " Fi? Fi it's Kat... wake up... your having a nightmare." She said softly, shaking her friend a little. She pulled her hand back abruptly though, when she felt something sticky on her fingers. She gasped, seeing blood on her hand, as well as Fiona's bed sheets.   
" JACK!!!" Fi screamed.  
" Wha- what are you screaming about Fi?" Kat heard Jack mumble, the bedroom light coming on. She squinted, then found Jack, Clu and Carey all in the room, half awake.  
" Jack wake up your sister." Kat stammered, standing up.  
" What? Why?"  
" Because I just tried and got blood all over my hands, there's blood on her sheets, and she was screaming bloody murder." Kat said shakily, staring at her friend.  
" Stop... leave me alone." Fi cried, beginning to shake.  
" Fi? Fi wake up sis... your having a nightmare..." Jack said softly, shaking his sister.  
" No!!!" Fiona screamed, jerking away.   
" Fi?" Jack questioned, looking at his pale sister.  
" Oh my god..." Fi cried, and hugged her brother, her body shaking with sobs.  
" Fi? What happened? It was just a nightmare..." Jack said softly, trying to calm his sister. He began rubbing her back, looking up concerned at his friends.  
" He wouldn't leave her alone... he kept following her... and then he turned to me and started to attack me... oh my God..." Fi cried, shivering.  
" Fi your freezing... why are you sleeping in a tank top in the middle of winter?" Clu exclaimed, walking towards Kat's dresser, pulling out one of her sweatshirts.  
" I- I was hot." Fi stammered, taking the sweat shirt from her friend.  
" Are you ok now Fi?" Jack asked quietly, looking at his sister. Fiona nodded, biting her lip.  
" I'm sorry I woke you guys up..."  
" It's ok Fi..." Carey smiled at the girl. He messed up her hair a little, then turned to leave. " We'll leave the door open, ok?" He asked, smiling. Fi nodded thankfully, and Kat stood up.  
" Night guys." Kat smiled, watching Clu and Jack leave. " Ok, spill it."  
" What?" Fi looked at her friend, wide eyed.  
" Fi, you're bleeding. What happened?"  
" I am??"  
" Look at your arm Fi." Kat pointed to her friends arm, where blood was seeping through the grey sweatshirt.  
" Oh my God..." Fi whispered, " It was real."   
" What was real? Fi what happened in your dream?"  
" I tried to run away from him... and... and he tried to bite me." Fi whispered, tears coming to her eyes again.  
" Fi, who is HE?"  
" Let me start from the beginning. Since I came to Seattle, I started having these nightmares, about this guy, and these girls. Every night it was a different girl, and the guy always stalked her. Then by the end of my nightmare, he'd kill the girl, and look at me... like I was next or something." Fi explained softly, Kat's eyes widening. " And then... a day after I got the first nightmare, the girl in my dream showed up dead, on the news supposedly raped, with two puncture wounds... The same thing happened to every other girl so far..."  
" You mean like you saw..."  
" Like I was seeing everything before it happened." Fi finished quietly.  
" Oh Fi..."  
" I don't know what to do... tonight was so real... I feel like I'm... next."  
" Fi don't say that."  
" But it's the truth." Fi cried, her lip wavering.  
" Fi whatever's going on, we wont let them get you." Kat said quietly, smiling reassuringly at her friend.  
" But what if he-"  
" He wont." Kat said calmly. " Do you want me to go make some tea or something?" Kat asked. Fi nodded, shivering a little. " Go into the bathroom and clean that up, ok Fi? I'll make the tea." Kat smiled at her friend, patting her on the back. Fi smiled weakly, then walked towards the small bus bathroom.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" That was defiantly way weird." Clu said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Jack nodded, sighing. " She was so scared..."  
" Well, that's what watching Friday the thirteenth ten times in a row can do to you."  
" I don't think it was from that Jack... She was really bleeding..."  
" Maybe she scratched herself while she was spazzing out."  
" Don't you remember when you had that nightmare, and we got sucked into it... and Fi said that whatever happened in the dream, might affect our physical bodies?"  
" Clu... don't do this... it looks like Fi's FINALLY done with her weird trips, don't you start on me..."  
" I'm not starting Jack... I'm just saying its possible."  
" And I'm a monkey Clu... go back to sleep man." Jack sighed, and closed his eyes, drifting asleep. Clu shook his head, standing up. He walked out of his room, and stood silently in the doorway, listening to the conversation between Fi and Kat.  
" I don't know what to do... tonight was so real... I feel like I'm... next."  
" Fi don't say that."  
" But it's the truth."  
" Fi whatever's going on, we wont let them get you."  
" But what if he-"  
" He wont… but Fi I think you should tell…"  
" I cant tell my mom… she'll take me away from here."  
" At least tell Clu, Carey and Jack."  
" I'll try…"  
Clu sighed, and leaned his head on the door way. His best friend really was in trouble.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dont own them!!!!  
Chapter 4  
" Hey mom." Jack smiled, walking into the small kitchen, where everyone was seated, eating breakfast.  
" Hi baby." Molly smiled, kissing her son on the forehead. " How'd you sleep?"  
" Eh, ok..." Jack trailed off, sitting down next to his sister. She was half awake, her face still pale. " You ok?" He whispered quietly to his sister, making sure his mother didn't hear. Fi smiled weakly and nodded. He smiled back, giving her a small hug.  
" And in other news, a new rape victim has been added to the already large list. It seems last night, seventeen year old Elisa Morgan was walking home after a movie, and was attacked by the now infamous 'vampire rapist'." The newscaster announced. Fi's aunt scowled and shut the TV.  
" I cant wait until they catch that sicko." She muttered, going back to her chores. Fi's face was pale, and Clu looked concerned at his friend.  
" That's the girl from my dream." Fi whispered softly, her eyes seeming distant. Clu exchanged a glance with Kat, who sighed.  
" So Molly, when do we go to the hotel?" Kat asked, looking at the older woman. Molly looked up from the newspaper, smiling.  
" Well if Fi's all packed, then we can check in any time." Molly grinned. Fi looked up at her mother, nodding.  
" I'm all ready."  
" Well then let's get going, maybe we'll be able to get some free breakfast or something." Carey said grinning. Kat rolled her eyes, Jack hitting his friend on the arm.  
" You're a nut Carey." Molly laughed. " Come on guys, lets get going… Miranda thank you for letting us stay the night…" She said as the teens went to get their things.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Oh dude… first class…" Carey exclaimed, opening the penthouse door. Irene laughed, following her son into the room.  
" Are you kids going to be alright? We've gotta go rehearse…" Molly trailed off, looking at the teens. " I know, I know, stupid question."  
" We'll be fine Mrs. P…" Clu grinned.  
" Hey, is it ok if Carey and Kat stay for a while mom?" Fi asked, looking at her mother. Molly smiled, nodding.   
" Just make sure your there at 1…" Irene warned.  
" Be good kids." Ned added, shutting the door.  
" So what's up Fi?" Carey asked, plopping down on the couch.  
" Um, I have to talk to you guys." Fi said quietly, Kat squeezing her friend's shoulder reassuringly.  
" Talk away sis." Jack said, his eyes locked on the TV show.  
" It's important." Fi said, stepping in front of the TV.  
" Fi…" Jack complained. Kat glared at him, shutting the TV off. " Now why'd you go and do-" He grinned, sighing.  
" Jack stop it. I need to talk to you about something important!" Fiona exclaimed, her face red. Jack's smile faded, and Carey looked up at his friend. Clu sat down next to his brother, clearing his throat.  
" Last night… that nightmare… I've had it for a while… actually since I came to Seattle. It's always about this guy, and these girls. Every night it was a different girl, and the guy always stalked her. Then by the end of my nightmare, he'd kill the girl, and look at me... like I was next or something. A day after I got the first nightmare, the girl in my dream showed up dead, on the news supposedly raped, with two puncture wounds. The same thing happened to every other girl so far..." Fi said, her voice wavering.  
" What are you saying Fi?" Jack asked, his face etched in confusion.  
" I think I'm being stalked."  
" By someone in your dreams? Fi that's nuts." Jack exclaimed.  
" Jack." Clu hissed, glaring at his friend. " Has he hurt you Fi?"  
" Only last night… he was so close to me…" She whispered, shivering as she touched her cuts. Carey took her arm gently, looking at the cuts.  
" Fi… how did you…"  
" I didn't have them until I woke up…"   
" So your saying you had one of those dreams again."  
" Yeah." Fi said quietly. " I got hurt in my dream, so my physical body got hurt too.  
" THIS IS NUTS! Fi this is a new low. We came here to see you… you don't have to make up a stupid story just to get attention." Jack exclaimed. " For all we know, you got hurt in gym, or from that self defense class."  
" Jack I'm not making this up!" Fiona cried, her eyes now holding tears.   
" I don't think she'd make something up like this Jack." Clu said quietly.  
" Fi, you were doing so good- no paranormal stuff, you were doing GREAT in school, but now, what is this? You have to get attention by going back to your paranormal? I'm sick of it Fi! Your sixteen, start acting like it dammit!" Jack shouted. Carey, Clu and Kat looked at the two, shock across their faces. Carey stood up, leading the way out of the room until only Jack and Fi were left.  
" Stop yelling at me Jack! I knew you he wouldn't understand! You never understand! All you care about is Gabe, yourself and Mom! Not me, you've forgotten about me!" Fi exclaimed, her eyes tearing.  
" Fi…" Jack's eyes widened, and he reached out to touch his sisters shoulder.  
" Leave me alone Jack." Fiona growled, her tears streaming down her face.  



	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Yatta yatta yatta. Do you get the hint I own nothing but Kat, Tracey, Greg and Dave?  
  
Chapter 5  
" Fi?" Clu called, walking into the hotel room.  
" Hey." Fi smiled, looking up from her laptop.  
" Hey... this is a surprise... I thought you gave up on this stuff."  
" Me? Give up? Nah, I just took a temporary vacation from it." Fiona grinned, turning back to her site.  
" So what are you doing?"  
" Looking for something..."  
" About your dreams?" Clu asked softly. Fi nodded, biting her lip. She began clicking around, going to the search engine. " Need help? How about I do some research, and you take it easy. Knowing you, you've been sitting here for hours trying to figure this out."  
" Couldn't hurt." Fi grinned, happy that her friend still loved the weird things. Clu smiled, and listened as she told him what she needed him to do.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
A teen watched from the hotel balcony, his eyes narrowed at the scene unfolding before him. How dare his Fi have a guy in her room, other than him or her brother? He narrowed his eyes, and then sighed, feeling another presence beside him.  
" It's been a while Brent." He said quietly.  
" Yes it has Peter... ready to come back to us?"  
" No."  
" Why not Peter?"  
" Because. We don't believe in the same things anymore... you were going to hurt her."  
" I was going to make her one of us Peter. I was doing it for you. I know how you felt about her."  
" You wanted revenge! You weren't doing it for me Brent... you wanted revenge on her father, and that's why you did it."  
" Her father killed my father- as well as yours Peter. We have to stick together... surely somewhere in that heart of yours you know I'm right. You've grown soft Peter... it's a wonder you're able to survive anymore."  
" I survive just fine Brent. I don't need you."  
" Yes you can survive without me. But you can't get HER without my help." Brent motioned towards the window, Peter following with his eyes. He sighed, his fists balling up. " Look at the two of them Peter... if you don't make your move soon, she might not be in the market..."  
" I don't WANT your help in getting her." Peter growled.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Fi sat by the window, occasionally stealing a glance over at Clu. College hadn't changed him at all, he was still the guy she knew, and loved.  
" Fi?" Clu broke her out of her reverie, snapping his fingers in front of her face.   
" Huh? Oh, sorry..."  
" These nightmares must have you completely twisted... you didn't hear me say I found something." Clu said softly.  
" Sorry... yeah, they've just got me thinking allot." Fi smiled weakly. " So what did you find?" She asked, walking over to the table.  
" Remember that O.S.S.N. thing Jack belonged to, that tried to make you guys vampires?"  
" Yeah..." Fi shuddered; remembering the night like it had been yesterday.  
" Well... it says that some of the members were killed... by that leader dude, cuz they didn't agree with him anymore. Some left, and one's residing over here." Clu explained, opening a map of Seattle up on the laptop. He pointed with his finger towards the town Fi now lived in.  
" So you mean that the vampire from the O.S.S.N. lives here..."  
" I think so... that would explain why all of the victims had puncture wounds on their necks..."  
" Yeah..." Fi trailed off, looking down. " But why am I able to see him?" She asked quietly.  
" I don't know..." Clu sighed. " Maybe it's some form of telekinesis, maybe you're having an out of body experience..."  
" But why do I only see THAT?"  
" I don't know... I emailed one of my friends from college... her dads a researcher of the paranormal for the F.B.I.; the whole Mulder and Scully deal... and I'm waiting for her to email me back." Clu grinned. " I also sent Kat and Carey out to the place that you described in your dream..."  
" Thanks Clu..." Fi smiled at her friend, hugging him. " I'm glad you guys are here..."  
" I'm glad we're here too Fi... I've missed you." Clu said softly, hugging her back. Fi blushed a little.  
" I missed you too." Fi smiled, yawning.  
" Why don't you try to sleep a little..."  
" I don't-"  
" I'll be right here... if the nightmare happens I'll wake you up." Clu smiled reassuringly at his friend, patting her on the head. Fi smiled weakly, the nodded. She went to her bed, lying down. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out, finally beginning to sleep peacefully. Clu smiled and sat down next to her, moving a few stray strands of hair from her face. " I wont let them get you Fi." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own my characters. Wow this can get annoying.  
  
Chapter 6  
" You don't want my help? That's fine with me..." Brent grinned, looking once again into Fiona and Kat's hotel room. Peter peered in, and felt his face grow red. His anger began rising, and he fought to stay outside of the room, instead of breaking down the door and kicking the guys ass.  
" Are you enjoying this Brent?"  
" Me?" Brent pretended to be innocent, grinning. " Now come on Peter, do you really want to watch her from here... or do you want to be the guy in there?" He grinned mischievously, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Peter shrugged it off, sighing.   
" What do you suggest I do?" He finally asked, sighing.  
" You cant keep entering her dreams... that's not the way to her heart... no if you want to get her to love you... you'll have to get rid of him." Brent grinned wickedly. " Leave that up to me... just meet me back here tonight." Brent grinned, disappearing. Peter sighed, and glanced once again into Fiona's room. He saw Clu kiss her on the forehead, and his anger boiled.   
" Tonight we'll be together again Fi..." He whispered, before disappearing.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Hey guys." Carey walked into the hotel room Kat and Fi were sharing. Clu looked up from where he was perched next to Fi, smiling a little. He motioned for Carey and Kat to be quiet, then pointed to Fi's lap top.  
" She just got to sleep." Clu whispered, gently standing up. He walked towards the laptop, sitting down in one of the chairs. " I think that person she keeps seeing in her dreams is a vampire." He explained. " Sometimes... they can get into the minds of an intended victim, placing any image they want into their head."   
" So your telling me some vampire has a crush on Fi, and thinks that instead of sending flowers like a normal, sane person, he finds it romantic to show her how he kills his victims?" Kat hissed, her eyes darkened.  
" Sort of." Clu shook his head, clicking on a link on the site.  
" Where are you going?"  
" Remember the O.S.S.N.?" Clu asked his brother, who nodded. Kat looked at the two, then shrugged. " Well, it seems that after they broke up, one of the vampires decided to come to good old Seattle." Clu explained.  
" And what's bad about that? Some of the people weren't as bad as the leader... that one vampire helped Fi and Jack out." Carey protested, glancing from the screen to his brother.  
" Can I finish?" Clu shook his head, sighing. Carey rolled his eyes, as his brother continued. " The O.S.S.N. tried to put up shop in a few other towns, but thanks to Fi's message on her site, they were closed. This all happened right when Annie came to stay with us." Clu explained, looking at his brother, who still looked confused. " Man you must be completely dense. Fi agreed to go to Seattle, remember? Right when Fi moved here, the vampire began striking."  
" So your saying that the vampire came around the same time Fi did." Kat said, Clu nodding. " What does that have to do with anything?"  
" I think the vampire is Pete." Clu said quietly. " Pete was the one that helped Fi and Jack. And according to Jack, he was kinda head over heels in love with Fi."  
" So you think he's stalking her now?"  
" Could be." Clu grinned.  
" Could be isn't good enough Clu." Jack said, making the three jump.  
" I thought you didn't-"  
" I don't like this stuff. But when it comes to my sister... I'll have to believe it... don't I?"  
" I'm still waiting for Karen's uncle to email me back..."  
" Dude, why don't you just ask Fi to describe the guy?" Kat asked, looking at her friend, as she rolled her eyes.  
" Do you want to make her relive that?" Clu snapped.  
" Would you rather she walk around in fear?"  
" Guys..." Carey looked back and forth between the two, sighing. " Don't fight... lets just say that Fi could describe the guy... what good would it do?"  
" Fi's not the only computer genius Carey." Kat grinned. " For my college application, I did a few months volunteering at the local police station. I was going to major in art, and I figured I could help with the sketches. If Fi can describe him, I can try to draw a picture of him. Then we scan it, do a little magic, and see if it really is Pete."  
" I don't know... I don't want her to have to-" Clu protested.  
" I'll do it." Fi's voice interrupted Clu, making him jump.  
" You guys want to give me a heart attack don't you?" He muttered, sighing.   
" You sure you want to do this Fi?" Jack asked, looking at his sister. Fiona smiled weakly, nodding.  
" I want this to be over."  
" Ok..."  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dont own them.  
Chapter 7  
" Well?" Fiona asked, pacing back and forth on the bus. Carey laughed at his friend, smiling.   
" I'm done." Clu announced. He turned the computer so that it was facing Fi and her brother. Fi gasped, looking at Jack.  
" That's Pete alright." Jack said quietly, sighing.   
" I wonder what happened to him... why did he help us if he was going to do this?"   
" Who knows... all that matters now is that we keep you safe."   
" It'd really help if we knew where he was."  
" I think I do." Fi said quietly. " In my dreams, we're always in the woods behind the old Crawford mansion. It's been boarded up for years now, but my friends and I always sneak in. If you think about it it'd be the perfect place to hide- no one would think of checking there."  
" So what are you saying Fi?"  
" I wanna check it out."  
" Are you smoking something Fiona? Your getting stalked, and you want to go find the stalker? I don't think so." Jack exclaimed.  
" Fine. You stay here, we'll go." Fi grinned.  
" Fiona..."  
" Don't Fiona me Jack. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'd have Clu, Kat and Carey with me." She grinned.  
" Wait- back up there... when did I agree?" Carey exclaimed.  
" Carey... please?" Clu asked, looking at his older brother. Carey sighed, nodding reluctantly.  
" Thanks Carey." Fiona hugged him, smiling.  
" Fi…"  
" Jack, I'll only be gone an hour at the most." Fiona promised.  
" If your not home in an hour I'm telling mom." Jack warned.  
" Your sure this is the place Fi?" Clu asked, looking at the girl.  
" Yeah." Fi shivered, glancing up at the large mansion.  
" At least he's got good taste." Carey joked, Fiona giving him a look. " Sorry."  
" Ok, you guys keep watch, and Kat and I'll go this way, ok?" Fi said, opening the door.  
" What? Whoa hold on there Fi. There's no way I'm letting you go in there-"  
" She'll be with me Clu." Kat put in.  
" Besides, Fi's had a few self defense courses... she can take care of herself." Carey added. Clu sighed, then reluctantly nodded.  
" If your not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in." He added, looking at the two. " Be careful Fi."  
" I will." Fi smiled, walking into the house, Kat not far behind.  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Jack?" Molly walked into the penthouse living room, looking at her son. " Where are Fi and the others?"  
" Um..."  
" The truth Jack. I know they didn't go to the mall to get an outfit for Fi, Miranda showed me Fi's dress."  
" Uh..." Jack stammered.  
" Jack..."  
" You better sit down mom." Jack sighed, beginning to tell his mother what was going on.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Fi... we should really go back and meet the guys." Kat hissed, tapping her friend on the shoulder.  
" I know who did this." Fi said softly, not hearing Kat.  
" Mind telling me then?" Kat shivered, looking around the dark basement.  
" Peter."  
" Who??" Kat hissed.  
" Peter... and he's here." Fi looked around, then turned to Kat. " Let's get out of here."  
" Didn't I-" Kat began to say, but was interrupted by someone.  
" Not so fast Fi." The two girls turned around, to see Peter, with Brent right behind him. Kat screamed, seeing their eyes gold.  
" Let's go..." Fi hissed, and began to run, Kat behind her.  
" Nuh uh." In an instant, the door slammed shut, and Peter stood in front of the girls, blocking their exit. Kat pushed Fi behind her, glaring at him.   
" I don't know who you are... or why you're stalking Fi... but leave us alone." She said shakily. Fi bit her lip, wishing Carey and Clu were there.  
" Leave them alone... that's a funny one... isn't it Brent?" Peter laughed, looking at the other vampire, grinning. Brent nodded, and began to walk towards them.  
" CLU!!!" Fi screamed as Brent grabbed her. She kicked him, running away from him. Kat followed her, both girls trying to get to the door.   
  



	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah blah you know the deal.  
  
Chapter 8  
" Where's this mansion Jack?" Molly asked, looking at her son.  
" It's four blocks east." Jack said quietly. He'd never seen his mother so frantic. She had called Irene and Ned, as well as his Aunt Miranda. Now, he was getting questioned by all four adults.  
" I can't believe you let them go Jack, your usually the one that STOPS them from doing this sort of stuff." Ned sighed, looking at the teen. Jack looked down, sighing. Fi owed him big time for this one.  
" Come on, I just called the police, and I managed to get an officer to meet us at the house." Irene sighed, shutting her cell phone.   
" When we get back, we're going to have a LONG talk." Molly said, looking at her son. " If they call here, call me immediately." She added, following the adults out of the room. Jack sighed, opening Fi's laptop.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" I don't think so." Peter growled, grabbing Fiona by the shoulders. She screamed, trying to get out of his grasp.  
" Leave us alone!" Fi shouted, seeing Brent grab Kat.  
" You should really become a comedian Fi." Brent grinned.  
Fi glared at Brent, then looked at Kat, who had turned ghost white. " Let Kat go... she doesn't know what's going on..." She said softly, looking at Brent, then turning to look at Peter.  
" Who ever said I was gonna keep her?" Brent laughed. Kat and Fiona's eyes grew wide, and Peter looked at his friend.  
" Brent... that wasn't part of the-"  
" It wasn't part of your plan Peter." Brent grinned, his fangs exposed.  
" DONT!!" Fi screamed, watching him sink his fangs into her friends neck.  
" FI!!" The four heard Clu's voice as Brent lifted his head, sighing. Kat fainted, falling to the ground.   
" Dammit to hell... is EVERYONE in your family so meddlesome?" Brent growled, glaring at Fiona. " Peter do the job, do it quickly, and do it well." He looked at the teen, then at Fi. " You escaped once... and it's not gonna happen again."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" They're late Carey." Clu glanced at his watch again, then looked at the building. " We shouldn't have let them go alone... he might have-"  
" Clu you're too paranoid sometimes... we'll give them a few more minutes and then we'll go in and-"  
" CLU!!!" The two heard Fi scream. Clu glanced at his brother, then ran into the building.  
" Or we could go in now..." Carey sighed, then ran after his brother, running quickly to catch up with him. " Dude... don't do anything that's gonna get us killed." He hissed to his brother who barely acknowledged his words. Carey shook his head, knowing his brother was indeed, going to get them killed.   
" FI!!!" Clu shouted, running down the halls of the building.  
" When are you ever going to start listening to me Clu?" Carey sighed, following his brother. He stopped short, seeing his brother stop at a door. " They're in there?"  
" Yeah." Clu whispered.   
" Now lets CALMLY think of a plan to get in there Clu." Carey said quietly.  
" FI!!" Clu began pounding on the door.  
" Why do I even BOTHER?" Carey exclaimed. " Between the three of them it's like I talk to a wall."   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" I can't." Peter glared at Brent, his eyes narrowed.  
" I know you didn't just say-"  
" I won't bite her Brent. You lied to me. You said you wouldn't hurt her friend... only scare Fi enough to make her allow me to bite her." Peter said quietly, loosening his grip on Fi. She dropped to the ground next to Kat, trying to shake her friend awake.   
" Did you-" Fi's voice came out hoarse as she glared at Brent, her eyes blazing.  
" Oh relax Fiona, I only got a drop or two out of her..." Brent rolled his eyes, then looked at Peter. " You WILL bite her."  
" It doesn't work on me Brent."  
" I'm telling you to bite her brother." Brent growled. Fi lifted her eyes to the two, her eyes now wide at the last word Brent said.  
" FI!!"   
" Does he EVER go away?" Brent exclaimed. " I'm telling you one last time Peter. Bite her now. Or I will. And when I'm done with her, I'll kill you. I will NOT let everything my father worked for be destroyed by her." He growled. Peter reluctantly pulled Fiona up, and exposed his fangs.  
" Peter please... don't..." Fi looked at him, her eyes wide. " Don't listen to Brent. You're not like him..."  
" I am Fi. He's my brother."  
" Please Peter." Fi pleaded, tears threatening to spill. Peter sighed, then shook his head, and pushed her hair back, exposing her neck. Fi closed her eyes, admitting defeat.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own them. I also dont own the song used, I dont know HOW it fits into the story, but i just HAD to use it!!! Its the new OTOWN one by the way.  
Chapter 9  
" Ok, calm down Clu." Carey pulled him brother away from the door, sighing.  
" He's gonna bite her!!" Clu exclaimed. " Now let me go and help me get her back!"  
" On the count of three we'll break down the door... ok?" Carey sighed. His brother nodded. " One... Two... Three..." He counted, then pushed all of his weight on the door.  
" FI!" Clu shouted, running into the room. Peter looked up, and then back at Fi. Her eyes opened, and she smiled. Carey looked around for Kat, and finding her on the floor, ran towards her.  
" God Dammit!! WHY CAN'T THIS EVER GET DONE?!?!" Brent shouted, glaring at the group. " That's it... I'm sick of this." He growled. He looked over at his brother, and Peter nodded. The vampire began to attempt to sink his teeth into the girl's neck, but a glowing stopped him.   
" Her necklace is stopping it..." Clu whispered, smiling as Peter was thrown across the room. Brent glared at her, then turned towards Clu. In a flash, he was next to him, grinning.  
*-*-*-*  
I know that he's been on your mind,  
That distant look is in your eye,  
I thought with time you'd realize,  
It's over, over.  
*-*-*-*  
" If we can't have you... we'll take the one person you love like family..." He grinned, then grabbed the back of Clu's neck. Clu tried to get away, but couldn't, Brent's strength proving to be too much.  
" Stop it!" Fi exclaimed, glaring at Brent. " You can't take any of us! You know it!!"  
" Your wrong Fi." Brent grinned, and began sinking his teeth into Clu. Fi stood where she was, fear immobilizing her. Clu cried out in pain, trying to get out of Brent's grip.  
" Clu!" Carey exclaimed, seeing his brother.  
" Stop it Brent!" Peter shouted, hitting his brother in the back of the head. Brent let go of Clu, turning to glare at his brother. Clu fell to the ground, Fiona rushing towards him.  
*-*-*-*  
Its not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older.  
*-*-*-*  
" You're a disgrace to our father Peter."  
" No Brent... I'm not." Peter glared at his brother, his eyes glowing. " They don't deserve this. They aren't the ones who killed dad. Her father did- she didn't."   
" And that makes it right?" Brent growled. " You have gone soft." He said quietly, grinning. He lunged for Peter, growling.   
" What are they doing?" Carey asked, looking at Fiona. She shook her head, her eyes locked on the fight in front of them.   
" You won't kill me Peter." Brent grinned. " You can't. Because then you'll be alone... helpless."  
" I'd rather be helpless then." Peter hissed, and kicked his brother.  
*-*-*-*  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how can I fight for someone   
Who isn't even there?  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you.  
I don't care if it's not fair.  
*-*-*-*  
" Is he ok?" Carey whispered, snapping Fiona back into reality. She looked confused for a moment, then looked down at Clu. She felt for his pulse, smiling when she felt one. She nodded at Carey, smiling a little. Fiona stroked Clu's hair, her eyes once again locked on the fighting vampires.  
" Fi?" Clu's voice came out barely above a whisper, snapping her reverie. She looked down at him, smiling. " What-"  
" I'll explain later... can you stand?" Fi asked softly, helping him into a sitting position. Clu bit his lip, thinking for a moment before he nodded. With Fiona and Carey's help he stood, leaning heavily on Fiona. " Do you feel ok?"  
*-*-*-*  
Cuz I want it all, or nothing at all.  
There's nowhere left to fall.  
When you reach the bottom its now or never.   
Is it all?  
Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends?  
With a simple telephone call?   
You leave me here with nothing at all.  
*-*-*-*  
" I'm fine... what about you? He didn't hurt you or anything... did he?" Clu asked softly, looking at the younger girl. Fi shook her head, smiling a little at him.  
" Your necklace worked." She grinned.  
" Fiona." Peter's voice made Fi turn her head, seeing Peter stagger near her. " Take your friends and leave." He said quietly.   
" What? I-"  
" I'm going to set this place on fire... it's the only way that Brent'll be destroyed." Peter said softly.  
" But you'll die..."  
*-*-*-*  
There are times it seems to me, sharing you in memories.  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it.  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see,  
Those times I don't believe it right,  
I know it, know it.  
*-*-*-*  
" I'll be with my mother and father again Fiona. Now take your friends and leave... I can't hold Brent back forever." Peter said quietly, taking out a match box. He took out a match, and began to try to light it.  
" No you can't brother." Brent grinned, grabbing his brother by the arm.  
Fiona nodded, and walked towards Carey and Kat. " Kat?" She whispered, shaking her friend. " Kat wake up." She said louder. Kat moaned a little, and opened her eyes. She looked around, and seeing the two vampires fighting, fainted again. Carey laughed and scooped up his girlfriend in his arms.   
*-*-*-*  
Cuz you and I,  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life.  
Cuz I want it all, or nothing at all.   
There's no where left to fall, it's now, or never.  
*-*-*-*  
" Lead the way Fi." Carey announced. Fi nodded, stealing a glance behind her. She saw Peter drop the burning match on the floor, and she smiled. Clu gently tugged on her arm, leading her out of the room. He then shut the door, making sure it stayed shut.  
*-*-*  
" They went in there." Miranda told the officer, pointing to the old mansion.  
" But that's been closed since..."  
" Sir... please. My daughters in there, so are my friends sons and daughter. Fiona's seen the stalker, and I have a feeling something's wrong. Please, just check." Molly pleaded, looking at the officer, tears beginning to drip. " They've been missing for an hour..."  
" I'll check... but ma'am, they might not be there... they may have just gone to eat or to the movies."  
" On the night of her junior prom? No, I don't think so." Irene sighed.  
" I'll check." officer announced, and began walking towards the door with Ned; Irene, Miranda and Molly not far behind them. " No, you three stay here." He scolded, looking at the three women. Irene opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when they heard Clu shout. Ned began rushing inside the house, the officer not far behind.  
" Oh frick this, I'm going in. You two with me?" Irene turned to her friends.  
" I'll wait for the officers." Miranda said. " You go with her Molly." She smiled at the woman, who gratefully smiled back. Molly and Irene rushed into the house, following Ned and the officer. The two women began to call the teens' names, despite the officer's protests.  
*-*-*-*-*  
" Do you hear that?" Fi asked, stopping. Clu bumped into her, nodding. " MOM!!"  
" DAD!!" Carey shouted.  
" MOM!! MRS. P!!!" Clu yelled, as the three ran towards the sound of their parents voices.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Fi!" Molly exclaimed, running towards her daughters voice, Irene and Ned not far behind. She spotted her daughter and ran towards her, hugging her when she reached her. " Oh baby you scared us..."  
" Mom..." Fiona smiled. " We've gotta get out of here, the guy... he lit the house on fire..." Fi said quickly.  
" What about-"  
" Carey knocked him out." Clu explained.   
" Your neck! What happened?" Irene asked, looking at her son.  
" We'll explain later mom, we've gotta go..." Carey said shifting Kat in his arms. Irene nodded, and the group ran out of the house, the officer shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DOnt own them  
Another short one, sorry.**  
**

Chapter 11  


" Fi? Baby can I talk to you?" Molly asked, looking at her daughter.  
" Sure mom." Fi barely looked away from the mirror, placing her earrings in her ear, and then began applying her makeup. Molly smiled to herself- her daughter had changed. Fi used to barely acknowledge her if she was on the computer, but now, the computer had been replaced with makeup and boys. " Mom?" Fi's voice broke her mother out of her small reverie, Fiona giggling a little.  
" Sorry sweetie... I was just thinking about how much you've grown..." Molly smiled when her daughter rolled her eyes, pretending to gag. No, her daughter hadn't changed completely, just a little. " Sweetie, I was scared today." She confessed, looking at her daughter. Fi stopped applying her makeup and turned to her mother, her eyes wide.  
" You-"  
" Yes sweetie. I haven't felt the way I felt today since the night your father died Fi... The feeling of something in my stomach, stabbing it, almost eating it away with anticipation. You kids scared us good today... that stalker... he could have... he could have killed you baby." Molly choked out, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Fi bit her lip, trying to keep her own tears from falling. " I don't like having you so far away baby... I haven't seen you in so long, and to have to come to see my daughter and find out she was being stalked... I didn't like that feeling honey." Fi nodded silently, staring at her mother. " I want you to come back with us on tour." She finished. Fi opened her mouth in protest but Molly held her hand up. " I know that you want to let Annie have her fun, but your my daughter. I need my children by my side, and if that means going back to Hope Springs and hanging up my guitar, then so be it. But I want you with ME Fiona, not in Seattle."   
*-*-*-*  
I dont need alot of things, I can get by with nothing.  
But all the blessings life can give, I've always needed something.  
*-*-*-*  
" Mom." Fi choked out, unable to control her tears anymore. They began to fall freely as she stood, hugging her mother. " I wanted to come home the first month I was here... but I thought I'd just get in the way... you and Annie..." Her voice trailed off, as the teen cast her eyes to the floor.  
" Annie and I what Fi?" Molly asked softly, looking at her daughter.  
" I thought that you didn't want me anymore mom." Fi said softly. " You two share the same passion for music... and me... I always seem to get in the way when I try to help... I guess I figured if I stayed in Seattle, I'd be somewhere where being average is normal."  
" Fi... baby Annie could never replace you." Molly said, smiling. " You're my daughter, and neither Annie, Kat, Clu or Carey could ever take that place honey." Molly hugged her daughter once again, kissing her on the forehead. " I want you to consider, just consider, going back on the road with us. If Annie's career blows up in the U.S. as big as her parents are saying it is in Europe, then she'll be able to have her own tour bus baby, and I'd have an extra spot on my bus. And I don't want to be stuck with the three guys."  
" I thought you'd never ask." Fi smiled, brushing the stray tears from her eyes.  
" Ok... I'm going to go make sure everything's in order..." Molly grinned, and walked out of the room, blowing her daughter a kiss. Fi laughed and followed her mother to the door, going to the elevator. She pressed the first floor button, where her party was being held. When she got downstairs, she bumped into Carey, Kat and Clu, who were all grinning.  
*-*-*-*  
But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you.  
You're my only reason, you're my only truth.  
*-*-*-*  
" Hey." Kat grinned as the four walked into the banquet hall where the dance was being held.  
" Hey... how's your neck?" Fi asked, looking at her friend.  
" Oh its ok..."  
" Did Irene look at it?" Fi asked, and Clu grinned.  
" We just told her it was a hickey... it got the two of us in some trouble but I guess it's better they didn't know who Peter and Brent really were... eh?" Carey grinned.  
" Yeah." Fi laughed, standing up. " Do I look ok?"  
*-*-*-*  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain.  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate.  
*-*-*-*  
" You look like a princess Fi." Clu grinned as his friend turned around, showing off her long green dress. Kat nudged Carey, and took his hand, beginning to drag him away from the two.  
" How about we go dance?" Carey grinned, following Kat's lead. " Come on you two, dont be shy." He added, pushing Fiona towards Clu. Fiona rolled her eyes and moved closer, looking up at Clu. " Are you ok?"  
" Ok? Yeah... I'm fine. How about you?" Clu asked quietly, leading the way around the other couples.  
" Me?"  
" You're the one that had the nightmares... and well, you almost got killed today..."  
" Clu, Brent bit YOU, not me." Fi smiled a little, looking at her friend. Clu sighed, nodding.  
*-*-*-*  
Theres a freedom in your arms.  
Carries me through, I need you.  
*-*-*-*  
" I'm glad he didn't bite you... I don't think I could forgive myself if he did... I let you go in there alone-"  
" I was with Kat."  
" I let you and Kat go in there alone. At the time, it seemed ok; I forgot that vampires could go around during daylight..."  
" Everyone makes mistakes Clu... besides, do you think I'd REALLY let you talk me out of going in there?" Fi laughed a little, but her smile faded when Clu looked at her, his face serious.  
*-*-*-*  
Your the hope that moves me,   
the courage again.  
Your the love that rescues me from the cold winter rage.  
*-*-*-*  
" I felt something when you went inside and screamed... it was like ten thousand butterflies attacking my stomach."  
" That's what my mom said she felt." Fi said quietly. Clu nodded, shrugging. " But you got me out Clu- your risked your life for me."  
" It was the least I could do..." Clu said quietly, hugging her. He pulled away after a few minutes, and laughed quietly. " You're wearing that thing with a pretty dress like that?" He asked, smiling.  
" Your necklace worked... just like Gabe's did for Jack." Fi smiled, touching the necklace softly.  
*-*-*-*  
And it's so amazing 'cause thats just how you are.  
And I cant turn back now, because you've brought me too far.  
*-*-*-*  
" Well... that's good... but Fi that thing doesn't go with the dress."  
" Oh like you know anything about matching." Fi teased.  
" I resent that. I've gotten better, see? I match."  
" That's because Jack helped you find something probably." Fi giggled.  
" Oh? Really?" Clu grinned and grabbed her, proceeding to tickle her.  
" Mercy! Mercy!!" Fi squealed, trying to get away.  
" Say I'm the best dresser in the world." Clu grinned, keeping a tight grip on her. Fi rolled her eyes, laughing.  
*-*-*-*  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain.  
I need you like mercy from heaven's gate.  
Theres a freedom in your arms.  
Carries me through, I need you.  
Oh yes I do.  
*-*-*-*  
" Your-You're the best dresser in the world." She gasped, giggles overcoming her as Clu stopped tickling her, keepings his hands around her waist. She turned, so she was staring at him. She had never seen him look this way before, even when she had just gotten her crush on him. She stood still, her eyes shining. " Clu?" She asked softly, glancing at him.


	12. Chapter 11

YAY! Its the end!!! Ok, this parts really really short.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own So Weird, disney, etc. I own Kat, Greg, Tracey and Dave. Also, I dont own the song 'Smile' By Olive. It's an awesome song though!!!  


**Chapter 12- Epilogue**  


" Hm? Oh um... sorry." Clu pulled away, blushing. Fi sighed, and bit her lip. " What were you saying?"  
*~*~*~*~*  
Smile, you steal away my soul  
Smile, ill hide away and cry  
My minds made up, I wish I could see your eyes.  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride.  
But may be hard to find.  
*~*~*~*~*  
" What's wrong with me?" Fi asked quietly, looking at her friend.  
" What do you mean Fi?"  
" What's wrong with me? Why cant I have someone?" Fi sighed, looking at her hands. " Everyone I've ever dated... they've only done it for some ulterior motive... and the ones that really do love me are dead..." She mumbled, a tear falling down her cheek.  
" Fi that's not true..." Clu said softly, hugging the girl. " Your the prettiest girl here Fi, you could have anyone you wanted... Fi every guy that's passing by is looking only at YOU."   
" If I'm so pretty Clu, then why cant I have the one I want?" Fi asked, looking at him. Her eyes were wide, searching his own for an answer.  
" Fi... I-"  
" You what?"  
" Fi... I can't..."  
*~*~*~*~*  
There's nothing left.  
Handing down your legacy  
But more regret-  
Painted down with empathy.  
*~*~*~*~*  
" Why not Clu?" Fi whispered, looking at her hands. " You keep doing this to me... it's not right. One second your risking your neck for me, giving me jewelry, and the next your telling me you can't like me. And I want to know why."   
" It's compl-"  
" Don't give me that crap Clu." Fi exclaimed, standing up. " If you don't like me, just tell me! Don't friggen lead me on!!"  
" Fi it's not that..."  
" Then what is it?"  
" Fiona, your you. I'm me, that's the way it is. I'm sorry if you think I've been leading you on, but I haven't Fiona. And if it's a crime to try to save my best friend, and give her birthday gifts, then I'm sorry." Clu exclaimed.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Smile, don't complicate my time.  
Smile, don't ask me if I'm fine.  
My world wont die out  
There is nothing your words can say.  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride.  
But it may be hard to find.  
*~*~*~*~*  
" I can't believe you." Fi said quietly, her lip wavering. " I can not believe you Clu. I pour out my feelings to you, and you act as if its no big deal. How- How the hell can you stand here, and just deny it?" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Clu looked down, sighing. " I can't believe I was so stupid... I can't believe I was so dumb- I actually thought you liked me Clu. But now, I can see that I was an idiot to think that. Go away Clu, go back to college. You know, I never thought things would change between us, but you were right, they have."  
" Fiona..." Clu whispered, his eyes begging her to stop.  
" No. Don't Fiona me Clu. I trusted you with my heart..."  
*~*~*~*~*  
There's nothing left.  
Handing down your legacy  
But more regret  
Painted down with empathy.  
*~*~*~*~*  
" Fi... It's not as simple as you think. I can't- I can't fall in love with you, it's not the way it should be. This whole thing made me see that. I can't be so far away from you when your in trouble. Do you know how bad I felt when I found out you were being stalked, and that for the last five months you'd been dealing with it ALONE?" Clu whispered, looking at her. " I couldn't deal with it Fi. I couldn't stand to see someone I cared about getting hurt. And it made me realize that I can't be there for you when you need it. You need someone who can do that Fi, you don't need me."  
" Stop it Clu."  
" No Fi. I heard you out, so now you hear me. I can't be that guy that you think I am. You have to get over the fact that I'm NOT the one meant for you. Maybe Ryan is, or maybe even Peter. But it's not me Fiona. So, for the good of both of us, forget about me and you Fi, it can't happen."  
" For the good of you Clu. For the good of you. Not me." Fiona whispered, glaring at him.  
" Fi-" Clu sighed, looking at the girl.  
" Don't even start Clu. Don't even go there." Fiona sighed, looking towards the doorway. " You want me to forget you, fine, I'll do that... Bye Clu." She looked at him, then walked away, entering the hall.  
" Bye Fi..." Clu whispered, sighing. He sat back down on the bench, shaking his head. " You're an idiot Bell."   
*~*~*~*~*  
There's nothing left.  
Handing down your legacy  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride.  
But may be hard to find.  
*~*~*~*~*  
" Fi!" Fiona brushed the stray tears from her eyes, looking around for the person who had called her name. " Fi, you ok?" Looking up, Fiona saw Tracey standing next to her, Dave and Greg not far behind.  
" Me? Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." Fiona said quietly, placing a smile on her face.  
" We'll talk later." Tracey whispered to her friend, knowing what was wrong. Fiona nodded, smiling at her.   
" Thanks." Fi whispered back. " So how much is this dance sucking?" She asked Greg, grinning.  
" On a scale of one to ten, about a seven... I don't know how the hell you girls talked us into coming..." Greg grinned.  
" Excuse me? Aren't you the one that begged us to come?" Fi laughed, looking at her friend. Greg grinned again, shrugging.  
" Come on people, if we're gonna be stuck here for a while, we might as well dance." Dave put in, looking at the two. He took Tracey's hand and led the way to the dance floor, Fiona and Greg following.  
*~*~*~*~*  
If only you had tried, gonna leave it far behind.  
May be hard to find, if only you had tried.  
Gonna leave it far behind...  
*~*~*~*~*  
Clu took one last glance inside the gym before following Kat and Carey to the bus. 'I'm sorry Fi...' he whispered, looking down.  
  
Ok guys... that's the end. For now. Hopefully soon I'll have the last part of the trilogy up. And the last one WILL have more Fi/Clu stuff... lots more. Hopefully that'll be out by next month! Bye guys!  
~Katty


End file.
